


While he sleeps

by Malecfics



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Masturbate, Smut, They love each other, Top Magnus Bane, all consensual, and i love them, blowjob, blowjob while sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: Alec wakes up and his hot boyfriend is next to him with a huge bulge in his pants...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 62





	While he sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a translation of one of my stories, so sorry if the english is bad. Hope you enjoy it!

Little by little I am waking up. I open my eyes slowly as the blinds are not completely closed and a little light enters the room. Enough light to see the body lying next to me. I rarely wake up with he being still in the bed so I observe him closely. He is laying on his back, with his head turned towards me. I look at his black hair with no hair gel, his closed eyes hiding a yellow-green color that I love, without make up. I love seeing Magnus like this, all natural, without the shell he puts on, trusting me to show me this beautiful side of him. I look at his soft, slightly open lips, which make me hungry just to see them. How can someone be so handsome while sleeping? Doing nothing, just breathing. Magnus is gorgeous. 

I continue to look at his neck and now and smile when I see a little hickey from last night. This warlock brings out the worst in me, but deep down I like it. I stare at his bare chest for a while, looking at the muscles in his shoulders and that nipple piercing he sometimes puts on when he wants to play. His stomach moves up and down, setting the pace for his quiet breathing, which relaxes me even more.

Although I keep looking down and my relaxation is suddenly gone when I see a bulge sticking out of his underwear. I look up for a moment to see if he is awake, but no, he is still sleeping. He's probably dreaming about something. Something hot. Even though the idea that he was maybe dreaming about me and he is hard because of that, makes me tingle in a certain area too. The truth is that he's very tempting, laying on his back like this, with his legs slightly open... but no, he's asleep, it's not moral to do something to him now. Although I remember that on one occasion the bastard did do it to me. I was starting to wake up because I was feeling a lot of pressure on my crotch. I opened my eyes and saw him, smiling at me from below with my cock in his hand. At first I remember that I got very nervous because I didn't know how long he had been there and I had been asleep the whole time, but he told me to relax and I let myself go. And it wasn't a bad experience at all, so I guess if I do the same to him, he won't mind, and so I take my revenge. I slide down until my face is at the height of his hips and I pull his underwear aside, and I release the pressure he had in there. He must be dreaming something very dirty because this is really swollen. I approach him slowly, looking at his face to see that he doesn't wake up, stick out my tongue and lick him from the base to the top, making him breathe a sigh. As I see that he doesn't wake up, I start to make circles with my tongue on its tip and I slowly put his dick in my mouth. Now, he lets out a little moan. I bob my head going a little faster and his hands begin to grab the sheets. I see that he opens his eyes and looks at me in surprise from above when he realizes what I am doing.

“Alexander” he says with a half-smile.

“Relax” I answer him as he said to me that time.

He laughs but throws his head back and his hands go to my head to grab my hair tightly, while I put him back in my mouth, already making faster movements. Every time I go up sucking, his hands pull my hair tighter and he also moans louder, so I do it more and more intensely.

“Oh fuck Alec, god this feels so good” he gets to say between moans and gasps.

“Oh yeah? Then describe it to me” I say, knowing how much he loves saying things to turn me on.

“Fuck, it feels so hot and wet, your tongue pressed against my cock, feeling it all over my skin. How soft it is, tasting me. I feel…oh god… I feel it tight, your mouth wrapped around me, not leaving anything without being sucked. I want to feel your throat, how all my cock is inside your mouth. I feel it deep…fuck Alexander I can’t”

While hearing all this and with his hips starting to move up, I've been feeling my own pressure down there for a while now and I try to get some relieve by rubbing myself against the bed, but Magnus is making me desperate with the sounds he makes and those words so I can't take it anymore and I stop. I need to feel him more. He quickly looks at me with eyes burning with pleasure that beg me to go on. But I slide up, straddling him. I bend down, burry my hands in his hair and kiss him fiercely, opening his lips and my tongue finding its way into his mouth fast, rubbing it against his lips, his teeth, his tongue. I want him to taste himself in me.

“Magnus” I say against his lips, “I need you inside me, please, I need it” I don’t care how desperate my voice sound, or how I’m begging to be fucked, it’s just what I need right now.

With a snap of his fingers a bottle of lube appears in his hand. He puts a bit of it on it and slide his right hand down, teasing my entrance. I bite his lower lip, and he presses one long finger inside me, opening me. Oh, how I love the pressure. I moan in his mouth while starts moving it, making me relax around it. 

“Magnus, more” Those are the only words I can articulate. He also feels I’m ready for more and he pushes another finger in, which makes me groan harder, feeling how he moves them inside me, preparing me, making me loose. I can’t take it anymore and I put my hand down, wrapping it around his cock and taking it to my ass. He gets the idea of what I want, removing his fingers and putting more lube on his dick. He lines himself up and I press myself down, slowly, feeling a bit of pain when he slides easily in me. My ass meets his hips, having all of him inside me, making us both moan and shudder. I stay there for a moment, feeling the pressure. I reach his lips and kiss him, until I feel anything but pleasure.

“By the Angel, it feels so good” I get to say, drowning in the feeling of having him inside me.

“Oh yeah? Then describe it to me” says with a playful smile in his mouth, repeating the words I said to him before.

I lift my head to look at him in the eyes, and I play along.

“I feel so full, with your cock buried in my ass. So open for you, waiting for you to break me. I love the pressure, the feeling of having all of you inside me, feeling every inch, not leaving anything out, because I want to be one with you, I don’t want anything to be between us. I don’t want to know where I end and where you start. I want to be full of you, so start moving, cause I want you to give it all to me.”

When I stop talking his playful look has disappeared, instead he looks at me and all I can see in his face is desire, thirst and eagerness. 

He grabs me by the hips to keep me steady and lifts his hips to get deeper and start fucking me fast, without mercy, which makes a pang of pleasure run through my whole body, and makes me scream of pleasure. I bent forward and slide my tongue into his mouth eagerly because I couldn't stand it any longer without kissing him. Our tongues brush against each other as Magnus moves in and out of me, making his hips meet my ass every time. The rubbing and the pressure were wonderful. His hands on my hips will leave bruises, but I don’t even think about it, because he is pressing his cock against my prostate with every thrust. I can’t do anything but grabbing the sheets and groan in his mouth, with my eyes closed. He starts moving even faster and we keep moaning against each other's mouths. That vibration of pleasure between the two makes me even more excited, overwhelming. And it seems he feels the same, because he starts groaning louder as he gets fast and deep. I take my hand down and start to jerk me off with the sight of his face that looks back at me with desire. The feeling of being roughly fucked and the friction on my cock, approach me to the edge.

“Maguns, I ...” these are the only words I can articulate since I cannot even think clearly anymore. And I come all over his chest, moaning his name while I empty myself.

“Oh fuck, I...” He can't finish the sentence, which became a long moan, and I can feel his release inside me, the contractions of his orgasm against me.

I lift and lay beside him still breathing heavily and turn my head to look at him. With a wave of his hand he cleans us both. He turns his head to look back at me, green and yellow, with a mixture of fun and love. He begins to smile and says

“Did you know that I was just dreaming that I was making out with you? When I woke up, reality obviously overtook the dream, but see?, you are in my dreams and in my reality”.

“You're obsessed with me, aren't you?” I tell him by playing along.

“How couldn’t I be? Have you seen how well you suck it? And those filthy words, and how you seem to live just for me to fuck you?” He winked at me because he knows in the afterglow, without the excitement, remembering what I have done, makes me blush.

And I do, I blush, so he smiles and hugs me, resting his head on the curve of my neck.

“I love you” he says, and the blush on my cheeks disappear and I smile too.

“I love you too” I say closing my eyes, snuggled with the love of my life.


End file.
